particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Scientific Libertarian Party of Jakania
The Secularist Libertarian Party is a party in Jakania, founded in 2360 by Howard Tayler. Policy Positions Centralization The SLP feels that, when possible, local governments should decide issues that the SLP itself does not deem important. Civil Rights The SLP is radical in its position that no civil rights should be infringed upon by the government, ever. Ecology The SLP feels that ecology is simply not an important enough issue to warrant government intervention. Foreign Relations The SLP is a subscriber to the notion that if goods do not cross borders, soldiers will. It is opposed to all tariffs, and is particularly fond of the nations of Wantuni, as many members of the SLP hail from that nation, and of Kanjor, which was the one country that answered Howard Tayler's call for the world to stand up against Solentia's invasian of Wantuni. Government Responsibilities The SLP feels that the government's only responsibility is to curl up in a corner and die. Market The SLP is a strong champion of the laissez faire system. It has observed that whenever the government intervenes in the market, everything goes haywire. It feels that if it is not broken, the government should not fix it, and if it is broken, the government should not make it worse by intervening. It is opposed to all regulations, most subsidies, and taxes on corporations. Military The SLP supports an extremely powerful military, but feels that it should only be used in the event of an invasion of Jakania or certain close allies. Morality The SLP feels that attempting to legislate morality is itself immoral, and that the government should completely butt out of the private lives of its citizens. Religion The SLP feels that religion has no place in government, and government has no place in religion. This position is attractive to the widely diverse religious backrounds of Jakania. Science and Technology The SLP has a minor interest in encouraging scientific progress. For the most part, this is best accomplished by leaving scientists and scientific corporations alone to work without restrictions, but under certain circumstances grants are acceptable when they will help. Taxes The SLP opposes all taxes. It feels that if the government has less money, then it can do less harm, and that if the people get to keep their money, they can spend it how they want, rather than having it wasted for them by the government. Gun Control The SLP is opposed to gun control. It feels that if the people are permitted to arm themselves, then they can defend themselves, thus removing any need for a strong police force. If guns are restricted, then the only people who will have guns are criminals. Mandating that only criminals can have guns and that law-abiding citizens must be unable to defend themselves is misguided at best. Plus, if the people have guns then they are more able to rise up and rebel against a corrupt government should the need arise. Prominent Party Members Current Party Members Jurgen Gunkel (2333-p.) was smuggled illegally by his parents from Wantuni when he was quite young. He eventually won citizenship, and ascended to the rank of Minister of Foreign Affairs. Most recently, in 2391, he was elected Supreme Governor. This may or may not be ironic, considering two decades earlier (in 2374) the Secularist Libertarian Party proposed a constitutional amendment limiting candidacy for the position that would have barred Gunkel from running (the final form of the bill would not actually have prevented Gunkel from running, but early drafts would have). In 2393, he was accused of miscellaneous corruption by the Jakania Democratic Islamist Party, which collapsed shortly thereafter. The new People's Populist Party defeated him in his reelection bid for Supreme Governor in 2400, and he returned to his former position of Minister of Foreign Affairs. Sarah Hill (2335-p.) served an undistinguished term as Minister of Food and Agriculture, then went on to serve as a legislator. Hill later lost her seat in 2400, but she returned to the Cabinet soon thereafter. Faruq Izz al Din (2354-p.) and Martin Henri (2347-p.) were elected to the Supreme Council for the first time in 2391. Assad al-Jabr (2348-p.) (son of Omar al-Jabr) was elected to the Council in 2400, and after several failed attempts, was elected to Supreme Governor in 2418, and was defeated again in 2421. Shortly after this defeat, Chairman of the SLP Anatoly Torban died of natural causes, and Assad al-Jabr replaced her in that position. Abdul-Sami Sa'id (2371-p.) was elected to the Council in 2400. Andrea Dmitrovitch (2378-p.) is the daughter of Deltarian immigrants, and was elected to the Supreme Council in 2409. Sharif Tawfiq (2366-p.) was elected Governor of Hufata in 2393. Deceased and Former Party Members Claude Marcelle (2316-2411) was Minister of Education and Culture for a time, then lost his job when the Legislature was reduced from 480 seats to 100 in 2389. In 2401, he was appointed to the poist of Science and Technology Minister, before dying of liver failure in 2411. Samuel Horton (2318-2388) served a term as Minister of Internal Affairs. He retired shortly thereafter, and later died of heart disease. Patricia Dodge (2320-2412) served as Minister of Infrastructure and Transport, then went on to serve as a legislator. She lost her job when the Legislature was reduced from 480 seats to 100 in 2389. She later returned to the Cabinet, before dying of miscellaneous old-age related ailments. The Honourable Gregory Kittenplan (2320-2414) was the foremost judge in the Secularist Libertarian Party. He is usually considered to be exemplary in his lack of bias or prejudice. He was appointed Minister of Justice in 2401, and died of miscellaneous ailments in 2414. Omar al-Jabr (2323-2409) served in the military under the Islamisbad Theocracy, achieving the rank of four-star general. He later served several terms as Minister of Defense, before being elected to Supreme Governor during the crisis involving the Solentian invasion of Wantuni and serving from 2366 to 2378. In late 2391, Mr. al-Jabr defected to the newly formed Jakania Democratic Islamist Party, saying only "My faith is more important than my politics." He was given the position of Defense Portfolio Critic in the new party. Shortly thereafter, the JDIP collapsed along with every other party in Jakania except for the SLP, and Mr. al-Jabr declared his retirement from politics, and died peacefully in his home in 2409. He is the father of Assad al-Jabr. The Secularist Libertarian Party was founded by Howard Tayler (2329-2412), who was the very first Supreme Governor for one term, 2360 to 2363. He later went on to serve a few terms as Minister of Science and Technology, before retiring to his beachfront home in Borenu in 2392 after a mild heart attack. He suffered a series of more severe heart attacks and died in 2412. Damien Wright (2329-2372) was Minister of Trade and Industry for a time, then was elected Governor of Bogendo, where he served for two terms before being killed in an accident involving a drunk driver. Anatoly Torban (2331-2421) served as Prime Minister of the Cabinet from 2362-2368, and was elected the nation's first female Supreme Governor in 2381, serving until 2387. She was reappointed to the position of Prime Minister in late 2392, and was soon accused of miscellaneous corruption by the Jakania Democratic Islamist Party, which collapsed shortly afterwards. She served as Prime Minister until her death of natural causes in 2421. category:Jakanian Parties